Get Even
by writingrox12
Summary: I wanted him to get his chance to lose control. To make him feel how he'd made me feel that night when my back arched, my toes curled, and my mouth opened wide as I cried his name.


I was amazed at the amount of feedback I got for _Untouched_. Seriously, you all have no idea. I took all of your critiques into consideration and after seeing how many of you were less than pleased with Spock not reaching his climax, I decided to write something where he did. Again, I hope you all enjoy, and please feel free to keep the reviews coming.

Title: Get Even  
Summary: I wanted him to get his chance to lose control. To make him feel how he'd made me feel that night when my back arched, my toes curled, and my mouth opened wide as I cried his name.  
Pairing: Spock/Uhura. (Who else?)

This is a sequel to _Untouched_, but can definitely be read without, I think.

* * *

I entered Dr. McCoy's office and as soon as I saw him, I felt my face redden even though I hadn't said anything yet. Upon hearing me, he looked up from an old book he was reading.

"Hello, Lieutenant. Can I help you with something?" he asked with a ghost of a smirk. Ever since mine and Spock's relationship had become public, I'd been getting a lot of smirks from various people among the ship. Mostly Bones and Jim.

"Yes." I said, exhaling a breath I hadn't been meaning to hold. He looked at me expectantly and I forced myself to continue. "I need an injection." I stated, trying to calm down.

"Are you ill?" he asked, polite concern on his face.

"No." I said, shaking my head quickly. "It's only for precautionary measures." I assured him.

Without warning, he stood and walked into the main medical room. As per usual, it was nearly empty. The only time we ever really needed it was to update vaccines and when the ship was under attack. I followed him as he approached a computer, punched in my name, and then turned to me.

"All of your vaccines are up to date." he said, clearly confused.

I blushed even harder.

"Yes, I know that." I nodded. "I need...a contraceptive." I said in a whisper, knowing I couldn't possibly feel more uncomfortable. I just wish it wasn't Bones I was having this conversation with.

"Oh..._Oh!_" he said, his cheeks going up in flames as well. "Of course." he nodded, walking away from me and towards a shelf. Once there, he grabbed a syringe and headed to another shelf stocked with different bottles and vials of all different shapes and sizes. He grabbed a short, round vial with a dark liquid before sucking some of it's contents into the syringe. He turned back to me and gestured towards a cot. "Lay there, please." he said authoritatively.

I did as I was told, too embarrassed and nervous to say anything.

After a moment, he returned to me as I avoided his gaze by looking into the annoying bright light above the cot.

"I'll just have to put it below your navel." he said in a professional voice. Somehow, that made it a little less embarrassing. I couldn't imagine how horrible this would be if he was talking like he normally talked to me.

I took a deep breath when he pushed up my shirt, reminding myself that this was necessary if Spock and I wanted to continue our nighttime...activities. It wasn't so much the shot I was getting, it was the fact that I was getting a shot. I'd always hated them.

I hissed when the needle penetrated my skin, and then when he pulled it back out. I felt him smudge a cream to cover the hole with, and then he pushed my shirt back down. Quick and easy. I wished I could also say painless.

"It'll take about two hours before it's effective so...wait." he said bashfully as he busied himself with putting the materials in their rightful places. "And it might make you a little nauseated."

"Okay." I nodded, pulling myself up.

It was only three and it wasn't like Spock and I were going to skip work so we could be together...though the latter sounded much more appealing if I was being honest. "Thanks, Bones." I muttered before heading back to the main bridge.

To say that it had been an uneventful day would be a horribly misleading understatement. The only excitement we'd had was when Sulu choked on a peanut and Chekov had to give him the "Hyme-leek" Maneuver. Other than that, I had spent the day counting the minutes until Spock and I could be alone. Every now and then, I would catch him staring at me and in response to my small smile, the corners of his lips would turn up just slightly and his eyes would soften considerably. Unfortunately I wasn't the only one who noticed because as soon as I would look away from Spock, I would feel another pair of eyes boring into the back of my head. When I would look up, Kirk would be smirking at me. It took all my willpower not to stick my tongue out at him, or throw one of my boots at him.

Finally, the day ended and everyone retreated to the mess hall for dinner. I sat at my usual table with Spock, Kirk, Bones, Chekov, Sulu, Scotty, and the little green man that always made me uncomfortable. As I'd been warned, when I smelt the food, my stomach swam and I felt the familiar sense of nausea. I decided not to eat and drank my water instead, hoping that the feeling would go away by tonight. I felt Spock's concerned stare and I pretended that I didn't.

"Are you okay, Lieutenant?" Kirk asked me as I pushed my food away.

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you." I lied. "Excuse me." I said, standing up and walking towards the door. I was sure that as soon as I was out of the smelling range of the food, I'd be fine. I got down the hallway and the smell got fainter and fainter, as did my nausea. I took a few gulps of chicken-free air and sighed with relief.

"Nyota?" a voice behind me said. I jumped and turned, my hand over my heart to see Spock standing a few feet away from me. "Are you feeling well?" he asked.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine." I assured him with a smile. "The smell of the food was just making my stomach churn a little." I said, approaching him slowly.

"Why?" he asked.

I suppose he ought to know that I'd gotten the shot. He'd find out eventually anyways.

"Earlier, when I was on break, I went to see Dr. McCoy." I nodded. "He gave me an injection, and one of the side effects is nausea." I said with a nod. He slipped his hand into mine.

"You are not ill, are you?" Spock said, his blank eyes searching mine.

"No, I'm quite well." I smiled. "It was for precautionary measures, that's all." I said.

Unlike Bones, Spock understood instantly. His eyebrows rose in comprehension and he nodded.

"I see." he said.

That's it?

"Well, I thought it necessary." I said. "After the other night..." I trailed off, looking down as flashes of our time together made my cheeks redden as my insides twisted with hyperactive butterflies.

His finger was under my chin, turning me to face him. "It was necessary. And very responsible of you." he whispered before placing a soft kiss against my lips. I melted into him, my hands on his chest while our lips danced slowly, making my heart rate speed up. After a moment, he put his hands on my face and pushed me away a bit, a small smile on his face.

"I believe this would be a very awkward position to be discovered in, Lieutenant Uhura." he whispered, taking a step back.

"Of course, Commander. How irresponsible of me." I smiled back, also taking a step back.

"Lieutenant, I was wondering if it might be possible for us to meet tonight?" Spock said. I'd been planning on asking him, so I was pleasantly surprised when he beat me to the punch.

"Absolutely." I said with a wide smile. "In my room? Perhaps around the same time as last time?" I proposed.

He nodded and placed a kiss on my forehead. "Do you think you can come back to dinner?" he asked me, his hand holding my arm softly.

I considered it and then shook my head. "I will make sure to get something later." I nodded.

"Very well." he said, letting my arm go. "I will see you tonight then." he said with a hint of a smile. I nodded and he was off.

I couldn't help but watch him as he walked away. He was so tall and yet so graceful. Most tall people I knew were always trying to keep track of all of their limbs, but not him. He was cat-like in his grace. After he was gone, I noticed I'd been staring and I blushed as I headed to my room to figure out what to wear.

I had very few dresses that were 'date' appropriate. One was a light blue, flowy summer dress that made me look pregnant. Another was a floor length formal dress that I never remembered packing. (I narrowed my eyes when I thought of my old roommate, who had constantly told me that my wardrobe was lacking something.) The third was the dress I'd worn the other night, when Spock had stayed in my room. The fourth one I found, another I didn't remember packing (or even seeing in my lifetime) was a golden-brown, shimmery sort of thing that had elastic just above the kneecap. I twirled around in front of my mirror a few times and made a mental note to thank Gaila for it the next time I saw her. Whenever that would be.

I put on some shimmery golden eyeshadow that she'd forced me to pack and let my hair fall down around my shoulders. I pressed a button on my communicator.

"Uhura to Spock." I said clearly.

"Yes?" Spock's smooth voice made goosebumps leap across my flesh.

"You don't mind if I dress up for tonight, do you?" I asked, hoping he didn't. It would be a waste to have to put the dress back.

"Formal?" he asked.

I looked down.

"Sort of." I replied, biting my lip.

"I had been planning on being dressed nicely for this evening as well. Dress however you like." he said.

"Alright." I smiled.

"Very well, then. I shall see you soon." he promised.

"Agreed." I responded.

"Spock out."

I smiled and looked at my reflection once more. I felt foolish in this dress, but if I was being completely honest, I did look good in it. I'd never really embraced my femininity like Gaila had, wearing only the shortest skirts and laciest undergarments whenever she could. I wouldn't go as far as to say that I was a 'tom-boy', but I don't think I was ever really a 'girly-girl' either. Dresses and make-up were still sort of...foreign to me.

"Computer, dim lights." I said.

"Dimming lights." the 'female' voice responded and the lights turned down low enough that I could make out the silhouette of my bed, the bathroom door, and my closet, but not be harsh and un-romantic. After a few minutes, my door intercom beeped.

"May I enter?" Spock's voice said.

I took a deep breath, reminding myself that I looked good, and then I opened my door with the simple key code.

If I thought Spock in a Starfleet uniform was something to stare at, then I didn't know what Spock in a pressed white shirt, black slacks, and a black tie was. He was...beautiful. There was simply no other word for it.

"Good evening." he said coolly as he stepped in before closing the door with another code. "You look stunning, Nyota. Where did you acquire a dress like this one?" he asked quietly, running a finger down the silky material.

"I- I think it was a gift...From my old room mate." I stuttered, trying to resist the urge to rip his nice white shirt right off of him.

"You think?" he asked, his brow furrowing slightly.

"I found it in my stuff. She most likely packed it when I wasn't paying attention. She was always telling me that my wardrobe was lacking something, and I guess she thought this was it." I said, looking down. "You like it?" I asked.

"It looks beautiful on you." he said. "Your room mate was both correct and incorrect."

"How so?" I asked.

"If I was the only soul to ever see you, then it would be more than acceptable for you to dress like this. But as there are many men on this ship, your wardrobe lacks nothing. In fact, I do think that your skirt could use a few more inches if I am being completely honest." he whispered.

"Spock." I said, playfully scolding him. "I never saw you as the jealous type."

"Jealousy is another human emotion I was not familiar with until I came into your acquaintance."

I blushed.

"There is no competition, in case you are wondering. I have eyes only for you." I whispered, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"As I do you." he replied, pulling me closer. "I apologize for not wearing a proper jacket. Dr. McCoy's shoulders are broader than mine." he said, shrugging.

"That's alright. You look perfect." I murmured, my head against his chest.

"Perfect is theoretically impossible." he said as I felt his chin rest against the top of my head.

"Theoretically." I responded.

Then, when my stomach rumbled, I decided we were going to take our party elsewhere.

"Come on." I said, grabbing his hand as I opened the door.

"Where are we going?" he asked, though he followed me nonetheless.

"I'm hungry...And I might want to show you off." I added as a guilty afterthought.

He said nothing to that as we walked hand-in-hand down the corridor towards the mess hall.

As it was after hours, there were very few people to show off to. A few patrolling here and there, but nothing much. They barely glanced at us, which I found surprising. Usually I saw people staring as I walked down the hall without holding his hand. Perhaps they were just waiting to clock out so they could sleep. I didn't entirely blame them.

Spock and I entered the dark mess hall and as we walked towards the back kitchen, I heard him say "Computer, lights." We were momentarily blinded, well at least I was, and then I found the salad bar which was closed for the night. I pressed the button to open it and released his hand as I put together a salad.

"Are you sure you do not want something heavier?" Spock asked.

"Very sure." I said with a smile as I headed to a table.

"Very well." he nodded, sitting across from me.

He watched me while I ate. But it wasn't annoying, or creepy, and it didn't make my skin crawl like it did when other men watched me. There was something in his eyes that made me have to hide a smile when I looked up to see if he was still looking. I'd heard him say that he had human eyes, and that they often betrayed his emotions. I couldn't tell what it was I was seeing in those dark eyes of his. Perhaps it was a mixture of things. Mostly, it looked...loving. The thought made my heart swell.

When I was finished, I put my dishes in their proper places and watched as the remaining crumbs were zapped away, before a quick sanitization of the plate and fork. I looked up at Spock and smiled.

"Now what?" I asked.

"What would you like to do?" he asked.

I knew exactly what I wanted to do, but it wasn't something we could do in the mess hall, where anyone had the right to walk in at any second. I took his hand and we slowly walked out. Hastily I added, "Computer, lights." and the lights clicked off.

As we headed towards my room, we went slowly this time, rather than my brisk walk before. It was silent, and we were simply enjoying each other's company. I reveled in the moments like this that I got to spend with Spock. They seemed so few and far between. I knew that it was just my imagination, but I still couldn't help but never want to go to sleep when Spock and I were alone.

We got to my room finally and I noticed that the lights were still dim. I turned to lock my door and while I was doing so, I felt Spocks' arms wrap around my waist, and his lips press against the middle area between my neck and shoulder. I got goosebumps and a delightful shiver shot up my spine.

"What was that for?" I asked, tangling my hands with his where they rested on my stomach.

"I have an important query, Nyota." he said before turning me around slowly.

"Yes?" I said expectantly, hoping that nothing was wrong.

"This isn't how things are done in my culture, but I have had much coaching from Jim and Bones and some...unorthodox advice, it seems, from Scotty." he began. "In my culture, mates are chosen for you. With the exception of my father, that is how it has always been done. Were you wondering why I asked you to meet tonight?" he asked me suddenly.

I thought for a moment.

"No." I admitted. "I just thought you wanted some alone time with me." I said, wondering if that was his important question.

"Which is very true. I cherish every moment spent with you, alone or otherwise." he smiled slightly, brushing his thumb against my cheek. "But there is more. Like earlier stated, I've gotten all of my advice from Jim and Bones, so if I sound...clumsy, that is the reason. They urged me that I should learn more, but I felt that I already knew enough. I very well might learn tonight that I was wrong." he said.

"Spock, what are you talking about?" I said finally, sincerely confused. What on Earth were Bones and Jim giving him advice about?

Without answering, Spock pulled a small silver box out of his pocket and stooped down to one knee. My hands flew up over my mouth as my heart beat pounded quickly, resembling a humming bird's.

"This, I believe, is where I am to tell you everything there is that I love about you. But we do not have all the time in the world, so I will simply name a few reasons." he said quietly, nervously. "Nyota Uhura, you are my moon on a dark night. You are the only being in this universe that I feel fully accepts me and understands me. You are sure of who you are and what you want, and you have the knowledge that can impress a Vulcan. You are everything I have ever wanted." he said and I felt my eyes prick with tears. "I want more than anything to spend the rest of my days with you, if you'll have me. Would you...marry me?" he finished, clearly unsure of himself.

So that was the reason that Jim and Bones had been all smirky and secretive lately. They were giving Spock proposal lessons! I couldn't speak. All I did was stare at him, and then the ring, and then at him.

"Are you unhappy?" he asked me after a moment.

Suddenly, it was word vomit.

"For Christ's sake, no! I'm as happy as I've been in ages! Spock, I love you so much and I accept wholeheartedly! I- Are you sure? Oh, Spock! This is incredible! I don't think I can wrap my mind around it! Yes! Yes, yes, yes! One hundred times yes! Absolutely, without a doubt, of course I'll marry you!" I said. I hadn't been counting but I was pretty sure there were roughly nine different languages in my entire speech. Spock stood and held me close as I drank him in. Fiance. The word, applied to Spock, made me weak in the knees.

"I love you, Nyota." he whispered, his breath hot on my ear. "More than words can express."

"I love you too." I said as a few tears leaked out.

He pulled back and saw the tears. His brow furrowed and he frowned.

"Don't worry. They're happy tears." I said, wiping them away. "I've never been so thrilled." I grinned.

He smiled back and I watched as he slid the ring onto my finger. I wasn't exactly sure, but it looked like a rare Vulcan stone. The dark green stone was sitting on a silver band with Vulcan words engraved. They said 'My heart is yours' and I looked at Spock.

"It was my mother's. My father gave it to her, but to keep appearances, she never wore it. My father and I were speaking one morning not too long ago and he told me that he saw it in my eyes that I loved you as much as he loved her." he said, his eyes looking sad.

"Oh, Spock..." I cried, overcome with emotion as I threw my arms around him. "I love it. It's beautiful."

"Then it fits you perfectly." he replied.

Without responding, I crushed my lips against his and my hands tangled their way into his gorgeous, soft hair. I felt his grip on my waist tighten just a fraction as I pressed my body against his. Both of our breathing grew quicker and shallower as I slowly pushed him towards the bed, pulling his shirt tail out of his - well, Bones' - slacks. He fell to the bed first and I placed my knees on either side of his hips as I nipped and licked at his lower lip. I had lost all shyness from our first time. This had been the reason for me wanting to invite him over tonight.

I wanted him to get his chance to lose control. To make him feel how he'd made me feel that night when my back arched, my toes curled, and my mouth opened wide as I cried his name. I wanted him to feel that immense satisfaction and ecstasy.

I pulled my lips from his and placed feverish pecks down his jaw and onto his neck while I deftly undid his tie and tossed it to the floor. The damn buttons on his shirt were going to be my downfall. Thankfully, he reached up and undid them quickly. I pushed his shirt open and groaned at his bare torso.

Though I'd seen it before, my memory did not serve me right at all. Spock was perfect in every. I leaned down and pressed my lips, tongue, and fingertips against him, covering every bit of flesh I could find.

"Nyota..." he groaned softly as my finger nails grazed his pectoral muscles. I loved hearing his voice say my name, especially when he used that tone. It alone sent a bolt of electricity straight to my core, which was already burning for him.

This time when I unclasped his belt and unzipped his pants, I didn't feel quite so clumsy and inexperienced. I kissed the area above his waist line, enjoying the hissing noise he made, and started pushing his pants down. He grabbed my wrists then.

"Wait...Nyota...We do not have to do this simply because I proposed." he said. "Whether or not we engage in sexual activity does not change how I feel about you." he said, sitting up as I straddled his knees.

I scooted closer to him, my center pressing against _him_ as I kissed him softly.

"I'm not doing this because I have to. I'm doing it because I want to." I whispered while I placed soft kisses on his neck and onto his ear lobe. He shivered.

This time, he didn't object while I pulled his pants and undergarments off, tossing them to the floor. He even helped by sliding the white shirt off of his arms and to the growing pile as well. I stared at him for a moment before leaning forward, my hands splayed out on his chest.

"You are so perfect." I sighed huskily as his hands pushed my dress up above my hips. He had also lost shyness, that much was apparent and very much appreciated. I gasped when his finger brushed against me through my simple underwear. Nothing lacy or fancy.

"Nyota." he groaned, this time sounding much more needy.

Awkwardly I lifted myself so I could kick my shoes and panties off. He pushed my dress up higher and I removed it. His hands found my breasts quickly and easily and I threw my head back as his thumb brushed over one nipple. I pushed myself forward and sat up on my knees, positioning him at my entrance before looking him in the eye meaningfully. Without waiting for him to change his mind I lowered myself quickly, gasping at the feeling of being full again.

This time, there was no pain. It was one hundred percent pleasure as I lifted and lowered myself on Spock over and over again. He was groaning and grunting beneath me, biting his bottom lip, his eyes shut tightly as I purposely tried not to lose control. I could have smacked him.

I leaned down, bit his neck softly, and groaned at the new angle of penetration this gave me before whispering breathlessly, "Stop holding back, please. Just feel again."

He wrapped his hands around my waist as I continued to ride him, trying to go faster but at the same time enjoying every inch of him when I went slower. His hands were at my hips then, and I sat up again. I could feel his fingers digging into my flesh but I was experiencing too much pleasure to feel the pain.

"Oh, Nyota!" he groaned and I felt a slight twinge as he pulled me down on him and gasped, stilling me with him inside as he finally lost control and released. I felt the warm liquid as it trickled down his member and onto my thighs. Then unexpectedly, he thrusted up into me three more times before I came as well, calling his name again and scratching his chest as I tightened around him.

I collapsed on top of him, my hair fanning out over his neck and chest as I tried to catch my breath. I also noticed that his breathing was far more fast-paced than I'd ever felt before. I sighed contentedly and closed my eyes, ready to fall asleep.

"Nyota, I think it best if we clean up first." he said quietly.

Reluctantly, I agreed.

"I suppose you're right." I said, sitting up slowly. A soft sigh escaped my lips upon realizing that he was still inside of me. Relucantly again, I raised myself enough so that he slid out. I forced myself out of bed and he followed suit, taking the sheets and blankets with him. He sent them down the chute where they would be washed and sanitized and sent up by morning. In the mean time, I used the other set that I had in my bathroom. He quickly put them on and then pulled me towards him before snuggling under the blankets with me. Something I'd noticed while we were doing this was that the smile never left his face.

"Something amusing?" I asked as he pulled me back against his chest.

"Not at all." he said. "I do believe I am in an intense state of euphoria. It is really quite enjoyable." he said, nuzzling my neck. Clearly, the hormones going off in his brain were making him loopy.

I giggled. "And why do you suppose Jim is so obsessed with sex?"

He was silent for a moment.

"You know, I never really made the connection. I understand it now." he said. I giggled again. "What is funny?" he asked.

"Nothing." I said, shaking my head. I wriggled around to face him and placed a soft kiss on his lips before bringing my hand up to look at the ring.

"Do you like it?" he asked seriously.

"I love it. It's beautiful." I said for the second time that night. "I'm honored to wear it, Spock." I whispered before kissing him again.

I could have laid like this forever, never moving from my bed, kissing Spock until the day I died. I wrapped my arm around his neck and pulled him closer to me, sighing when I felt his bare torso press against mine. His hand was on my back drawing invisible circles and patterns. Suddenly, he pulled my lower body against his, eliciting a loud groan from the both of us.

"Nyota..." he whimpered deliciously before we started all over again.

* * *

Sort of a lame ending, but I couldn't help it.

Spock finally got his turn! Yay!

The dress that Nyota was wearing, for those of you that would like a visual, is on my profile. I just made up the ring. I have no idea if there actually are any Vulcan stones or anything of the sort, and I have no idea if Spock's mother was wearing a ring that I missed.

The length got a little out of control. I didn't mean to get past four thousand words so, I apologize. But can you blame a girl who gets a little carried away when writing about Spock and Uhura?

I couldn't think of a better title, but I thought this on was pretty good.

So...review now! Click that button!


End file.
